


More Legs Than a Bucket of Chicken

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Derek has a thing for high heels, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles in high heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a thing for high heels and shapely legs. Stiles has a thing for wearing women's shoes and posting pictures online under the guise of being a woman. Derek follows an account on Tumblr that is nothing but a woman sharing her waist and down with the world and he could get off to those legs in those shoes until his dick is rubbed raw. One day, he catches his downstairs neighbor in the elevator with him and this nerdy obnoxious guy is in a pair of short running shorts and there, when he's walking off the lift-just above the back of his left knee, is the little triangle of moles that Derek would recognize anywhere....</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Legs Than a Bucket of Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this! :D I've fixed my 2:00 a.m. mistakes (hopefully) and made a few minor changes! I also have a picture at the bottom! :D

Derek loosened his tie and tossed his keys on the counter. It had been another fun day in the office. He just loved making journal entries and fixing the books. Depreciation? Sign him up! Retiring a bond early? Yes, please!

But seriously. Fun.

If his sister was any authority on the matter then he would have done something better with his life had he been a happier child. Being an accountant may not be tons of fun, but he has a steady job with an income just as steady; he has money to spend on hobbies.

Well, he would if he had hobbies. It was just that most of the time he was perfectly content to settle down with a nice book. He didn't need clubs and other such things like so many of his friends did. A book, a hot cup of coffee-perfect.

Not to say that a book is always his go to free time activity. He likes seeing his friends. He likes going out to eat. He likes the occasional drink with his coworkers. He likes driving around in his car. He likes sex.

He happens to love sex actually. Hot and wild, sweet and easy, hard and fast, all of it. The only problem is his battling desires. He likes the feel of a woman's smooth legs under his fingers. He likes sexy high heels on woman's legs especially- it can almost be called a fetish. He doesn't like to think he's on that level though. On the other side of that, he doesn't like women because they're chatty and annoying. Two-faced. True, men can be just as two-faced, but the men that Derek are attracted too usually aren't.

He doesn't like one-night stands, but he doesn't meet enough people he actually likes to have a relationship. It has become easier over time to just get off by himself.

Which is exactly what he plans on doing after such an exciting day in the office.

After tossing his jacket over a chair and removing his belt, he moves his laptop from the kitchen table to his bedroom and powers it up. Next, he sets it at the foot of his bed and removes his shirt. It had been a couple of days since he had last seen his guilty pleasure, RobinS.

Not even Boyd-his best friend- knows about the mysterious online woman. Derek just can't tell him. It's not that he's ashamed or anything, but even he has to admit that his creeper level is over 9,000 with the way he kind of obsesses over Robin. He doesn't need his friends to point it out too, so he just doesn't tell them. It's better for everyone that way.

Anyway, RobinS has a blog on Tumblr. She posts new pictures every week, usually on Tuesdays, of her legs in various shoes and styles. She never posts a picture that goes any higher than her underwear. Derek doesn't care though. She has the most beautiful, smoothest, longest legs that he has ever seen. They go on for miles and look good from any angle. Clad in tie-up lace heels or red pumps, even an ugly pair of worn out sneakers, they are legs that Derek longs to get his hands on. If he's honest, he knows them better than his own.

Robin is perfect for him. He can get off without the annoyance of a one-night stand and without the displeasure of disliking another human being. He's not sure where it all started. Just one day he found this blog by RobinS and he could never let it go.

It's rather embarrassing the amount of time that he's spent looking at her pictures.

As he pulls up the blog he thinks about what happened earlier in the office. One of the women he works with, a posh redhead, had on a pair of heels that reminded him of a pair he had seen on Robin's blog. The shiny black heels had looked particularly delectable on Robin's pale skin and were a personal favorite of Derek's. His coworker's legs were pretty and pale, but they were too short for Derek's tastes.

He'd been wound up ever since the woman had clicked by his desk.

He sped through his work so he could get home to his laptop. And now, here is is.

He scrolled through the many gorgeous picks until he came to one of his favorites. It wasn't anything special per say. Robin was on a bed, a pale downy comforter beneath her long legs. She had long knit stockings pulled up to her creamy thighs with a cup of coffee held easily between them. It looked easy and casual, but Derek found it unbelievably sexy. He probably liked it so much because he could imagine a live version of this picture in his own bed. He could easily reach a hand over and see if those stockings and the legs inside them were as soft as they looked.

His dick went from interested to hard as a rock in seconds as he imagined fitting himself between those lovely limbs.

He let his lust take over, he could almost feel those silky thighs against his bare hips. Delicate ankles would cross behind his back, locking in place.

He undid his slacks and slid a hand right under his boxers to squeeze his cock. He moved the hand slowly as he imagined running his rough hands over smooth hips, down sweet thighs...

Maybe he'd move the legs from his waist to his shoulders. Yeah... Then he could nibble and lick all over, mark the pale skin as his.

He continued to think over everything he would do if he had the chance. He could get pretty creative and-

With a grunt of surprise, he came.

It really was sad what Robin could do to him with just her pictures.

He cleaned himself up and debated on whether or not to go again but the loud rumbling of his stomach answered that question. He could go out and grab a bite to eat (he did not feel like cooking), and then see how he felt when he came back. He could see himself going a few more times before he was ready to call it a night.

**TLA**

It didn't take him long at all to leave, grab some food, and get back to his building-maybe forty minutes top. When he stood before the elevator and waited for it to pick him up, he wished he could have taken a bit longer because his downstairs neighbor appeared right as the doors slid open. So he couldn't just pretend that he didn't hear the guy call for him to hold the doors. Dammit.

Derek didn't necessarily have a problem with the kid (because he looked like he just graduated high school), but he was loud most nights and even more obnoxious with his friends. They've only met a couple of times, usually in the laundry room when they're both reduced to old tees and sweatpants. They don't even talk. Once, one time, the guy had asked for some change to get a drink from the vending machine. Other than that, they don't associate at all so the kid's mostly fine. It's only when his annoying friends come over and they play games or whatever they do that it's a problem.

Actually, (honestly?) Derek's found his amber eyes attractive more than once, and the random moles and freckles, and the cute button nose. He's definitely not hard to look at. Derek might go as far as to say that he-

Wait.

Pause.

What the hell is that?

Derek can't help but take a second look because his neighbor is wearing a really short pair of shorts and his legs are _amazing_. They're smooth, toned, and pretty damn long for a boy. Derek's never seen him without a pair of jeans or sweatpants. He never knew that his downstairs neighbor was hiding-

Three little moles on the back of his left knee in the shape of a triangle.

He watched- almost dropping his food- as his obnoxious neighbor walked out of the lift with a pair a legs that Derek would recognize anywhere. The very same pair he'd come to not an hour earlier.

RobinS.

**TLA**

**This is a rough idea of RobinS!!!! I have more pictures and my own blogs on the Tumblr!!!! I have tons of Sterek stuff and tons of ideas just ripe for the picking! :D :D :D :D Let me know and I can give you a link if you're interested!**

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want some more? Let me know!
> 
> I'm working on a sequel/next chapter!!!!!!!!


End file.
